Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better (I hope)
by muf
Summary: Asami turns Korra's romantic gestures into a competition.


*Beep beep beep beep beep…[slam]* Asami groggily removed her hand from under the warm confines of her blankets (and her Korra) and forcefully shut off her alarm. _Ugh I can't believe it's Monday already. _It was 5am and still dark outside._ It's not right to wake up before the sun does. Humans weren't built this way._ She glanced over to Korra, who seemed unmoved from her war with the alarm, and wished she could stay in bed with her forever. She then remembered all the work she had in store for her and unwillingly proceeded to the bathroom. When she was all ready, she looked again at Korra and kissed her goodbye. Korra stirred a bit, mustered up an "I'll miss you," and promptly fell back asleep. Asami smiled and thought, _How did I get so lucky?_

It was 2pm and Asami had yet to eat lunch or leave her desk for that matter. Varrick had been keeping her very busy with his "brilliant" ideas that tend to burn down some part of Republic City. Or as Varrick would say, "_allegedly_ burn down." Besides the Varrick issues, she is about to introduce a new line of satomobiles featuring sleeker designs and more powerful engines for those with a need for speed. She could hardly catch a breath and was about to break down from stress when her door was blasted open.

"Korra!"

"Hello my beautiful slice of salami!" She said with an overdramatic bow.

Asami chuckled. "What brings my toasted, almost burnt, wheat bread here?"

"Hey! I'm not that dark!" Korra crossed her arms and pouted.

Asami walked over to Korra and kissed her cheek. "I know, I know. You're perfectly toasted."

"That's more like it." She said relaxing a bit. "I knew you were busy and probably didn't eat yet, so I brought you some lunch. I got you salad to keep your brain juices flowing and I got myself a BLT without the lettuce and the tomatoes."

Asami frowned. "So you basically bought a bacon sandwich…"

"Yup! And with extra bacon! Let's dig in!"

After their meal, Asami had to quickly get back to work. Korra stayed with her as she had nothing else to do that day. The bacon quickly took its toll on the Avatar, so she acquainted herself with the couch and eventually fell asleep.

Asami was deep in thought when she was interrupted by Korra's snoring. She looked over to her couch and started laughing. _I really am that lucky._ Korra woke up to the sound of Asami's laughing and yawned. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long. Has the bacon settled yet?"

Korra rubbed her stomach and nodded. "It was a great meal with great company."

"It truly was."

"I better get going. I don't want to get in the way of your genius. I'll see you at home! Don't stay too late!"

"I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Asami couldn't stop smiling even after Korra left her office. S_he always finds ways to make me smile. I should do something in return. Maybe I'll buy her her favorite dessert on the way home._

"Korra! I'm home! Something smells delicious! Are you cooking?"

"Welcome home! Yes, I am! I saw how stressed you were today and decided to make your favorite dish for dinner to relax you."

_Aww...she's so lovable. Wait a minute, now my dessert isn't enough of a present. She's not making this easy for me._ Asami hid her thoughts with a smile. Thank goodness the business world trained her well enough to produce any emotion in any situation.

"You're so sweet!" she eventually said and proceeded to kiss the cook. "I brought you your favorite dessert, seaweed cupcakes with green tea frosting!"

"Ooh yum! I can't wait to share it with you!" she said while turning back into the kitchen.

_There she goes again. Can't she just take it and eat it all by herself like a selfish person? Sharing is not caring. I gotta up my romance game._

The next morning, Asami was out of bed before her alarm was able to scream its battle cry. She knew Korra wanted tickets to the opening night of the new little league pro-bending stadium. VIP seats were given only to the parents of the young athletes. Apparently, being the CEO of Future Industries or being with the Avatar wasn't enough, so she had to line up with the rest of the "commoners" to get seats. Their reasoning was that they didn't want the kids to think you can get special treatment because of your background. "Everybody's equal." _Whatever. Bunch of equalists._

When she finally got the tickets after waiting out in the cold for 5 hours, she ran back to her car and started driving to work. She was so proud of herself the entire car ride._ Korra's gonna be soo happy when I tell her. That'll show her who's more romantic._

After exiting the elevator, all eyes were on their CEO. She felt very self-conscious and began to feel angry. "What's everyone staring at?!" Her assistant was the only one brave enough to answer, "You, um, have a visitor."

Asami stormed into her office ready to knock out whoever dared to cause her such embarrassment. When she was inside, her jaw dropped. There were bouquets of flower all over her office with rose petals scattered generously on the floor. It was beautiful. And, of course, Korra was right in the center of it all.

_Can't a girl ever win? Oh wait. Korra's a girl. Ughhhhhhhh. Can't I ever win?_ Asami was conflicted. This was an extremely romantic gesture and she was ecstatic that Korra did this for her, but she was also losing the game to win the "Most Romantic" award - a game only she knows about, but that's beside the point. She hates losing. This time, Asami wasn't able to hide her feelings and Korra sensed something was wrong.

"Surprise? I'm...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done this. I made a mess in your office and you're busy and now you're not happy. I...I...should go." she said with her head down.

_Oh darn it. She sees right through me._ She grabs Korra's arm while she was trying to leave the office. "No, I love it. I was just really, really surprised and jealous of how romantic you can be." She kissed her cheek and embraced her. "Thank you, Korra."

Korra's smile returns. "I noticed you left home earlier than usual. When I heard you left, I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I decided to go to your office to surprise you, but your assistant said you would be gone this morning. Then, I had a great idea to fill your office with flowers by the time you got back for an even bigger surprise!"

_Of all the mornings you don't hear me wake up, it had to be this morning. She stole my day to surprise her. Just my luck. Now, I have to pair the little league tickets with something else to knock her socks off. Am I being too competitive? Nah._

"You're full of wonderful ideas, aren't you?" she said while pulling Korra in for a hug.

Korra blushed and shrugged. "Only sometimes. I leave the brilliant ideas to you...and maybe Varrick."

"Don't get me started on Varrick. His 'brilliance' is on a whole 'nother level." She said while shaking her head.

"I'll give you time to deal with him." She laughs. "I'll see you later then. Oh, I won't be home until after dinner, so don't wait up for me. Enjoy your Garden of Eden, my love." She bows upon exiting the office.

_She is just too cute. Argh. But now it's my turn to woo her socks off._ All work is forgotten as Asami plans Operation Knock Socks Off in order to take full advantage of Korra's late arrival home. Her new line of satomobiles and Varrick will have to wait one more day. _I'll just put in a few extra hours throughout the week to make up for it. Being CEO and Princess Charming sure is hard work._

When Asami arrived home that night, she immediately started her Operation. Several frustrated groans and paper cuts later, the mansion was ready. She fixed her hair and make-up and put on her best red dress. Now all she had to do was wait for her prey, no, her love, to return.

An hour later, Korra opened the front door. It was her turn for her jaw to drop. There were notes strung from the ceiling with love notes and memories on red paper all over the foyer leading to the living room. Korra read each and every one, smiling, laughing, and aw-ing. When she reached the end of the hanging paper trail, she saw Asami and rushed over to kiss her. "I love you," she said. "What's all this for?" Asami put her finger on Korra's lips to silence her. Korra obliged. She then walked over to their grand piano and proceeded to serenade Korra, singing Tarzan's "You'll Be in My Heart." Korra teared up and drew Asami into a crushing hug when the song was over.

"Did I mention that I love you?" She kissed her serenader again.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. I forgot. Can you remind me?"

"I love you soooooooo much."

Asami took Korra's hand and escorted her to the jacuzzi. There were candles and rose petals all over the bathroom and two glasses of champagne by the edge of the bath. They enjoyed their soak and each other's company. They talked about their day and, of course, how much they loved each other. By the time it was midnight, they decided to clean up and head off to bed. Both of them couldn't stop smiling and held each other until they reached their bedroom.

"Thanks for everything tonight. This was the best surprise ever."

"Oh, it's not over yet. Remember you told me about the little league pro-bending tournament you wanted to watch?" She took the tickets out of her bedside drawer and handed them over to Korra.

Korra's eyes widen. "No way! How'd you get these? I couldn't even use my Avatar powers to get them! And believe me, I tried. They had to rebuild those ticket booths."

"No wonder they looked so sturdy." She laughed. "I just wanted to do something special for you, since it always seems like you're the romantic."

"Really? I didn't even notice. I just try to show my love and affection as much as possible because, well, I love you! But it looks like you win 'Most Romantic' after this stunt."

_YESSSSSSSS! Wait...she doesn't even try and she's that romantic? Sigh. I give up._

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Can we go to bed? Planning Operation Knock Socks Off was tiring."

"You sure did knock my socks off."

They kissed and went to bed, cuddling. Asami watched Korra until she fell asleep and thought to herself, _I could get used to losing to my Avatar._ She smiled. _How did I get this lucky?_


End file.
